


Stuck

by DetectiveCrimson



Series: Pencember 2020 [27]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: <- its pretty much canon, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jewish Peter Parker, M/M, No Smut, Peter is so done, Wade is a little shit, but they do get naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson
Summary: Peter gets a Christmas song stuck in his head because Wade is a moron, (see;asshole) Matt helps get it out.[Pencember Challenge Day 27 - Prompt; 'Winter Jingles.']
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Series: Pencember 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Stuck

Much to his concealed embarrassment, Matt almost jumped a foot when he heard the window slam shut, despite knowing who had been next to it.  
"Peter?"  
"I'm going to kill him!" He screamed ripping his suit off as he walked to the restroom to shower, completely ignoring the older vigilante.  
For a moment, he stared after him, before realizing that the man was fuming, and probably wouldn't talk to him unless Matt approached it first.

So he did, going to the room and leaning against the doorframe, watching Peter shower, "What happened?"  
Amusingly enough, Peter flinched before sighing, "Sorry Matty- I didn't notice you..."  
"That's alright- why are you so upset?"  
"Wade got a stupid- he got a *Christmas* song stuck in my head."  
"That's it?"  
"That's it!? It won't stop, it's just repeating over and over- worse- Wade's voice is repeating over and over, I am *this* close to chasing him down and burying him head first," Peter explained, holding his hand up and pinching his fingers together to demonstrate how close he was.  
"Not like that, I hope," Matt said gesturing to Peter's very naked figure.  
"Well no- that's just asking for trouble," Peter trailed off before looking at the man, whose void eyes were staring right at him, "Do you wanna join me? Or just keep staring?"  
"Staring?"  
"Don't be a smartass."

Matt laughed before taking the man up on his offer, stripping down and joining him under the water, not at all surprised when Peter leaned into his space to kiss him.  
After Peter had offered to wash his hair, Matt continued his questioning, "What song?"  
"I don't know what it's called- it just keeps repeating the same chorus about how- to quote- 'mom kissed Santa Claus.'"  
Matt shook with laughter, Peter pinching his hip in retaliation, "*Wade* was singing that?- Wait, no, why am I even surprised?"  
"It's not funny! It's stuck in my head! I'm Jewish, Matt."  
"But you enjoy Christmas songs regardless-"  
"Well yes- the ones with a good rhythm- the whole thing is just annoying!"  
Peter had to slap the older man over the head to get him to stop laughing at that point.  
Once he had calmed himself down, he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, "Is it really that bad?"  
"Terrible."  
"Do you want to get your mind off of it?"  
"...I'm listening."


End file.
